


【岳洋/灵洋】恶魔

by puddingboom_0709



Category: all洋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingboom_0709/pseuds/puddingboom_0709
Summary: 他像标本柜里钉死的蝶，在两个男人间，脆弱得无法脱逃。
Relationships: all洋, 岳洋, 灵洋
Kudos: 1





	【岳洋/灵洋】恶魔

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：all洋（岳洋/灵洋）
> 
> *不好吃，很短，吃不过瘾
> 
> *勿上升真人，也不是真事
> 
> *都现在了我才在搞蹦极，这篇岳洋多一点
> 
> *有人雷失禁吗？

岳明辉回到家时，两个弟弟已经在沙发上玩起来了。

李振洋的手轻轻搭在李英超马甲线似的腹肌上，敞开的浴袍滑落，挂在手臂上，正晃着腰肢吞吃着弟弟的欲望。注意到门口的岳明辉时，他偏过头向他笑了笑，被李英超不满的拍了下臀瓣，才又投入进这场游戏当中。

狭长的眼还带着水气，勾起的唇是那样的温柔，那样的……满足。

像他当初勾引岳明辉时一样。

他好像这辈子，都在纠结很多的事，走得小心奕奕，他会在夜里静静的想着，自己做对了些什么？

采访总爱问这个嘴碎的队长擅不擅长开导人，可他才是最需要被开导的那个。

他怀疑自己做得决定对不对，自己放弃的一切值不值得，也怀疑究竟该不该投入这场三个人的游戏中。

他温柔、情感细腻的弟弟敞开着浴袍窝在他怀里，猫似的蹭着他的肩颈，他还寻思着对方是不是受了些委屈，还是遇到了什么令人难过的事。

直到李振洋拉开了他牛仔裤的拉链。

他该拒绝，他的力气足以把人推开，可当他的手刚推上李振洋的肩膀时，他还是迟疑了。不光是因为李振洋已经隔着内裤覆上自己性器的手，更因为此时的他看上去是那么的……脆弱。

他的锁骨很深，大敞的浴袍下，纤细的腰肢一览无遗，而那么高大的一个人，此时正曲着身子窝在自己怀中，好像一旦推开了他，他就该碎了。

那人还在细碎的，喊着他「老岳」。

他还是在他宠着的、放纵着向他任性的弟弟手中射了，尽管他不记得太多的细节了，但他不会忘记门口凌乱的脚步声，还有最后是自己先吻上了那人果冻般的丰唇。

李振洋笑瞇了眼，像个鼓起勇气表白成功的姑娘。

可之后他又后悔了，他辜负了自己的家人，辜负了他的事业，更负了他最小的弟弟。他看见了，李英超眼中带着些戾气，把衣衫凌乱的李振洋按在墙上亲吻。

他想他应该退出。

岳明辉脱下了风衣外套随意搭在了一旁，刚外出回来还带着一身寒气，他微凉的手覆上李振洋胸口时，那人颤抖着咬紧了身下侵略着的性器。

岳明辉的手向下游走着，惹得纤细的腰肢禁不住的颤抖，下意识的出力使腹肌的线条更加深邃，直到那因弹吉他而带着薄茧的手停在了穴口。

泛滥的后穴还咬着李英超的性器，他沿着交合处轻轻磨蹭着，探进了一根手指。

李英超调皮的吸吮起他的乳尖，用舌逗弄着那挺立的果实，手也覆上了他冒着淫液的性器，指腹磨蹭着、抠弄着那个可怜的小孔。尽管李英超有着透白的肤色和灵动的大眼，他的手却不那么的美好，可是有过将哥哥反手摁进床里肏的前科。

岳明辉的舌探进他猫一般敏感的耳朵，他想往前去躲，却又将自己送入李英超口中。李振洋乳尖和耳窝被舔弄着，穴里咬着性器和岳明辉扩张的手指是那样的搔痒，他只想李英超能动一动，最好用力的肏干他。

他像标本柜里钉死的蝶，在弟弟的性器上，在两个男人间，脆弱得无法脱逃。

李振洋的腰被身后的男人抓着冲撞，将自己的性器撞进那个撑到极致的蜜穴中，他像被刮了鳞的鱼，胡乱的想挣扎，却被李英超扣住了双手。

他的手腕被弟弟箝制，腰肢被哥哥摁着，夹在两个男人的胸膛间窘破得无所遁逃，两把肉刃在他的穴中肆虐，那两人对这具身体再熟悉不过，次次钉在他的骚心上。

他伸着脖子想喊些什么，却只得张着嘴胡乱吸着气，骚心被性器轮流冲撞着，他好像全身都在向外冒着水，淫液摩擦激起细小的沫，和黏腻的、不堪入耳的声响。

「哈……啊、啊……嗯……」

他好像要碎了，由内而外的要被撞碎了。

李振洋颤抖着要攀上顶点，弟弟的指腹还摁在那冒着水的小孔上磨蹭，性器却还被掐着，被肏软的身体爽到了极致，却又到不了极致，他难受的又想挣扎。

「不要、不要碰了……」

「我想……让我、让我射了……」

李振洋觉得有些可怕，他要管不住这个身体了，他脸上挂着不知道是爽出来的泪水还是唾液，淫液染湿大腿，李英超终于肯放过他的那刻，他觉得自己近乎疯狂。

李英超率先灌了精便退出了出来，让他趴在自己身上休息。

李英超刚抱着他向下躺，岳明辉却又提起他的腰肏干了起来，他像个受了委屈的姑娘，胡乱的把挂满泪水和唾液的脸依在弟弟的胸膛擦拭，却又像叫春的母猫，抬着屁股给人肏得流水。

「不要、不行了不行了」

「老岳、岳明辉……不要、哈、不要了……」

岳明辉提着他的腰，次次撞在骚心上，带着薄茧的手覆上他的性器，又一次的去欺负那个不堪的小孔。

「哥哥、哥哥，不要、求你真不要了……」

直到……直到冒出了骚黄的液体，岳明辉才终于灌进他体内。

李英超抬手揽住他的头，他就这样窝在弟弟胸膛啜泣，不知道是觉得委屈，还是因为失禁的羞耻。

李英超已经拥着李振洋睡去，往昔的他总爱在这沉寂的空间中胡思乱想，可今天的他，只想好好的看着那人乖巧的睡脸。

他是恶魔，带着岳明辉走入混沌，比如这场不寻常的三角游戏。

那人搭着松垮的浴袍，与床上的他细语，尽管他多么恐惧与迟疑，最后仍是无法拒绝那人。

他站在高台上，风打乱了他的发丝和躁乱的心情，他被一双手推入风中，坠入蓝天。可当他宛如历经死亡后，绝处逢生的他胡乱的、用力的喊着，还是那个名字。

「李振洋！！！」

人在经历了劫后余生时能想通许多事。

至少我想通了，我该爱你。

他抚上着李振洋的睡脸很久，很久，直到困意袭来。入睡前，还是要记得补上一个宁静的晚安吻。

既然已对恶魔上瘾，不如邀他一同坠入深渊，踏着红酒共舞。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢喜欢//


End file.
